CKSmith Gets Chained to the Rhythm Chapter 2
by cksquire2003
Summary: Chapter 2 starts with CKSmith telling the story on how he met Surf Dude as well as preparing for his trip to Oblivia. He then runs into someone rather familiar.


Chapter 2: CKSmith's Adventure Begins

Location: Chicago, IL

Scenery: State Street

Date: February 20, 2017

Time: 3:30pm in the Afternoon

(CKSmith begins to narrate and shows clips of the Chicago Area. The scenery consists of The Willis Tower or the Sears Tower, John Hancock Building, Chicago Theater, Wrigley Field, McCormick Place, United Center, Soldier Field, and Trump Tower. And shows pictures of the celebrities.)

CKSmith (Narrating): Chicago: Otherwise known as Windy City. The home for many great people, Harold Washington, Michael Jordan, Kanye West, Robin Williams, and of course we can't forget favorite Comedian Bill Murray. Oh Yeah. MAH MAN, R. Kelly.

(The scene shows the Bridge on State Street.)

CKSmith (Narrating): However, there's another person who also loves Chicago and its places. Umm, dude. I'm down here.

(Camera zooms in as CKSmith carrying a black backpack and is standing near the bridge on State Street admiring the boats. He is wearing a brown leather jacket, a Black Ball Cap, Jeans and black gym shoes.)

CKSmith: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Christopher K. Smith, but professionally, I go by the name of CKSmith, or CK for short. (He gets off the railing from the bridge taking a walk and looks towards the camera breaking the 4th wall.) Why professionally? Simple. I am a Freelance vlogger/Blogger. What it means is I talk and discuss about things and post them on different websites. Whether it's Google, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and to most people, Snapchat. I either do it on my Tablet, or of course my Phone. I, like most people, blog about things. Whether it's different places, meeting famous people, visiting families, and going to different restaurants.

(He is walking through the crowd down State Street near Museum of Broadcast Communications.)

CKSmith: I get requests from people over the internet to blog and review about things, places, and live events, just to name a few. To some, it's a risky task. To others like myself, it's an adventure. AND I get paid for it depending on the likes from my followers.

(Next scene: CKSmith is seen sitting at a table in a local Starbucks with a few people who are drinking coffee, Green Tea, or hot chocolate. He is using his tablet as he drinks his tea.)

CKSmith (Narrating): The only difference between myself and other vloggers is that I am always Optimistic. Always alert. Always being aware of my surroundings at all times. While at the same time, keeping in touch with family and friends.

(Cut to: CKSmith near a room door in an apartment building located in Oak Park, IL with keys in hand.)

CKSmith: So you're probably wondering what's in store for a guy like me. Simple. Word on the street and on the internet has told me there was a 'New Theme Park' that I should be a part of.

(He unlocks the door and walks in the room closing and locking the door. His room consists of a miniature kitchen with fridge, microwave, table with 4 chairs, and in the living room a large sofa, a glass coffee table and a 45 inch HDTV with XBOX ONE and PS4. He sat down on the sofa and picks up the remote after placing his keys in his left pocket.)

CKSmith: Make yourself comfortable. Mi casa, Su casa as they say. The name of it was called 'Oblivia'. The motto is: Where Everything is Always Rosy. I saw an ad about it online and not only did it amaze me but humored me at the same time. (He picks up the remote.) Here's the commercial in case you missed it.

(He turns on the TV using the remote and the commercial shows a family standing near a large old fashion TV. The mother was ironing, the father was on his Lounge chair with pipe reading the paper, and the daughter was on the floor holding a teddy bear coloring while the son was also coloring. George Takei aka Sulu was making the announcement):

George Takei: Do you need an escape?

Are you ready to dance your troubles away?

Welcome to Oblivia, the world's newest and craziest amusement park!

Take a spin on THE WHEEL, the greatest ride in the universe.

Risk your life on BOMBS AWAY and THE GREAT AMERICAN DREAM DROP

So leave your white picket fence and explore utopia.

Hamster: Welcome to Oblivia where everything is always rosy!

George Takei: Oh MY!

(To CKSmith on his sofa with remote still in hand)

CKSmith: Now that commercial lasted only 30 seconds. What really amazed me more is the next one which was made just a few moments ago. This does not one includes George Takei's 'OH MY', sorry couldn't resist, but an old friend of mine by the name of Surf Dude, who I will get to later. And let's just say for the sake of arguments, he shares the same interest as I do and MORE. But anyways, here is the commercial by Surf Dude which is his own introduction to Oblivia: The extended version.

(He once again pressed the button on the remote control and the TV changes screens.)

(The tune from 'Chained to the Rhythm' is being played and the following words appeared in stylish 50s Letters)

Are you looking for a Great Escape?

Are you looking for a place to avoid Boredom?

Do you want to dance your Troubles Away?

Have I got the perfect place for You!

(An African-American Guy named Surf Dude appears in front of the Park entrance wearing a Hawaiian Shirt, Blue Jean Shorts, Black Converse Shoes, and Dreads that are wrapped in a Ponytail. He's holding a Baton/cane that also has a Mic on the tip of it.)

Surf Dude (In his Valley guy/Surfer Dude Voice): SURF DUDE ON THE MICROPHONE welcoming you to Oblivia: The Newest, Craziest, and The Most Bizarre Amusement Park in the world. I will be The Master of Ceremonies for the Grand Opening of this park to make sure your visit is Totally Adventurous.

(Each attraction is pictured as Surf Dude announces)

Surf Dude (v/o): Get in line for a Spin on The Greatest Ride in the Universe: The Wheel.

Go Crazy on the Death-Defying Love Me Rollercoaster Ride (Sponsored by the Validation Station)

Risk your lives on the Scariest ride of all: BOMBS AWAY! Believe me It REALLY is Da Bomb!

Have your Spirits and your House lifted off the ground On Board The Great American Dream Drop. One ride (Impersonating Cleveland Brown from Family Guy) aaaaaaaaaaand BOOM Goes the Dynamite!

Get Launched in the air to take that 'Safe Trip Home!' from the park because 'There's No Place Like Home!' and that not just a Wizard of Oz Reference, That's an actual ride. We also guarantee out guests a Safe Landing In advance courtesy of Oblivia's Hoverbots. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

Play Awesome games at the Awesome Arcade. Who knows? You might win a Prize. Then again, EVERYONE'S a winner.

When you get thirsty, make sure you stop by for a 'hot' refreshing beverage of Inferno H2O. It will keep your spirits filled from the inside and out. Perfect for the Windy Fall and Cold Winter Days. It's SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN'.

Do you like 3D Entertainment? Then have a seat, put on your 3D Glasses NOW and Enjoy movies on the big screen. Tonight's Feature: 1984, Nuclear Family, Leave it to Beaver, Father Knows Best, and I Love Lucy. All in EYEPOPPING 3D!

And finally, you may have a chance to meet and greet our mascot: Hammy the Hamster. Think Mickey Mouse, but more of a life size hamster Plushy.

(Scene: People entering the Park dressed in 50s clothes in joy, glee, and excitement)

So what are you waiting for? Crawl out of your bubble, Leave your White Picket Fence and Leave all your troubles behind. Explore Utopia on February 21.

(Cut to Surf Dude with the words ' .com' flashing on the bottom of the screen)

Surf Dude: Free admissions are available for everyone. So go to .com for details. And be sure to look for the Bright Orange Bus with the Cute Hamster.

(A Hamster appears in the logo with the words 'Oblivia: Grand Opening February 21, 2017')

Hamster: Welcome to Oblivia: Where Everything Is Always Rosy.

Announcer: Travel and Hotel Arrangements are Free and are available at your local Greyhound and Bus Stations)

(Back to CKSmith on the sofa.)

CKSmith: So there you have it. An unusual theme park that just opened up and the admissions are FREE I mean with a capital 'FREE'. In fact there was so much hype and popularity to the theme park, it was posted everywhere. They even make it official using #ObliviaAmusementPark or #ObliviaThemePark on social media. (He leans closely to the camera addressing the audience.) Believe it or not, it has gone globally all over the world. They were talking about all over the news.

(Cut to the male news announcer. The picture of the Oblivia Amusement Park was posted with the words 'A New Theme Park?')

Male News Announcer: In other news, a new theme park has opened up called Oblivia where it was 'The Newest and Craziest amusement park which will be opened to the public next week.

(Then it was cut to a Female news announcer with the exact same picture of Oblivia.)

Female News Announcer: a new Amusement Park Oblivia is stated to be free for 10,000 visitors just by going online, asking them according to commercials to 'Leave your white picket fence and crawl out of your plastic bubbles'.

(Cut to CKSmith back in his apartment. As he announces, they show various news clips from the following shows.)

CKSmith: Then of all places it hit VH1, MTV, The View (who doesn't like Joy Behar by the way), and even Good Morning America of all places. So anyways, I sent an email and the rest of my information to the site. They said I should be expecting a bracelet and a Brochure about the park in a few days. I sent mine 6 days before and I got nothing from them.

(He picks up his smartphone and taps on the screen.)

CKSmith: Looks like I need to send them a text message to customer service explaining to them about the situation ASAP. I should either receive a call from them or a message back. (He placed the phone on the table) Usually it would take days to respond, but according to the site itself they have a friendly staff. So fingers crossed I get a response back. (The phone vibrates.) That was fast.

(He taps the screen and the screen shows 'New Message. RE: Oblivia'. He taps it again and reads the following message.)

Dear Mr. Smith,

We apologize for the delay. However we are happy to report that you have been chosen as Oblivia's Guest of Honor. All of the details will still be delivered to you in the mail, as well as a Platinum Bracelet for our honored guest. Your express limo will be arriving shortly at 9am on the day of the Grand Opening at 12 noon along with the travel package and wristband. Thank you for waiting and I hope you have fun in Oblivia, Where Everything Is Always Rosy.

(We cut to CKSmith looking forward.)

CKSmith: That was unexpected. I've gone from just a regular guest to an Honored Guest. The same way an artist or an R&B singer goes from Gold to Platinum. (He gets up from the sofa.) Anyways, now that I know what the holdup was, I can rest easily. Besides I have a busy day tomorrow and I need to be ready for that trip to Oblivia.

(He then proceeds to enter the bedroom passing the kitchen. We see him in his PJs wearing his black long sleeve shirt and pants.)

CKSmith: Anyways, about my friend, Surf Dude whose real name is Samuel Deuteronomy and yes named after the bible chapter of the same name. He's Jamaican-born but raised in California by his grandmother. I'm not sure but mainly it's because his parents decided to live their lives in Jamaica or something. (He walks out of the bedroom heading to the bathroom as he explains.) In his early teens, he developed love for music, the beach, and skateboarding in Cali thus the reason how he got that surfer lingo calling everyone dude, dudette, or buds or bros, but still manages to maintain his Jamaican roots with his dreads and his Jamaican colored bracelets he wore on his wrist and his neck. Not to mention, respectful to his granny.

(He's in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face.)

CKSmith: He once won first place at an amateur surfing contest near Malibu Beach. He was an excellent surfer not just on the waves moved to Chicago to earn a career in mechanics and performing arts, his life changed. No not gang violence, but the day he met me.

(The scene is shot outside of Chicago Public Library where CKSmith and Surf Dude exchange words.)

CKSmith (Narrating): I talked to him about how excellent he was in his field and how I am an excellent computer specialist. He even told me he worked on robotics and how well he does not only on his surfboard but also on his skateboard.

(CKSmith watches outside the Skating Park while Surf Dude does some tricks on his board.)

CKSmith (Narrating): Usually whenever he does the impossible I yell out to him that he was crazy. But then, He proved me wrong. One thing I discovered is that he has one thing in common that I shared. His love for Professional Wrestling.

(We see CKSmith and Surf Dude watching TV looking at Hulk Hogan slamming Andre the Giant.)

CKSmith (Narrating): I was surprised about it, and mostly Surf Dude would impersonate the wrestlers.

(Surf Dude stands up and impersonates Hulk Hogan.)

Surf Dude (As Hogan): WHATCHA GONNA DOOO WHEN HULKAMANIA AND THE SURF DUDE RUN WILD ON YOUUUUU? (They both get a laugh.)

(The next scene shows Surf Dude and CKSmith doing audio recordings on the tape player watching Svengoolie on TV.)

CKSmith (Narrating): And just for fun, Surf Dude and I record footages on TV from Wrestling and Svengoolie as part of our personal commentaries and for a keepsake. This was before Youtube.

(The next scene we see CKSmith standing in the airport with Surf Dude with duffle bag in hand.)

CKSmith (Narrating): So when it comes time for Surf Dude to leave from Chicago to go back to Malibu, he knew he would make a career there. (They bump fists and Surf Dude walks out to catch his plane) And Surf Dude often tells me. Even if he's at another state, He will always have my back.

(Back to CKSmith in his bedroom checking out tweets on his phone before going to bed.)

Time: 9pm

CKSmith (To Camera): Years later, he has a job as a DJ and an MC in a Malibu Radio station. Hoping to be the next Big Boy. He likes to address his audience by saying, 'Surf Dude On The Microphone.' His catchphrase are pretty recognizable wherever you go. And now, after seeing the commercial, I know for a fact that Surf Dude is doing his new gig. I guess that's pretty much self-explanatory.

(He turns off his tablet and places it on the table next to his bed. The lamp was also on the table and turned it off by the switch. He then goes to sleep pulling the sheets to cover him.)

Fade Black

Time: 7:00am

Date: February 21, 2017

Location: His Apartment, near the Kitchen

(CKSmith is in the kitchen table eating Corn Flakes and watching the news on the living room HDTV. On the news they were showing the outdoor parking lot leading to Oblivia as only a few cars were parked and there is a bus stop where the Oblivia buses will be located. He is dressed in his white collared shirt with his jeans, a necklace with mustard seed and wearing Black Nike Shoes. He has a black ball cap sitting beside him. His backpack is laying on the ground beside his feet.)

CKSmith (to the audience/camera): Yep. Today's the big day. The Grand Opening of the Amusement Park everyone's talking about. And the way I see it, they even have a news crew and people waiting. If you ask me this is like one of those Willy Wonka-type parks. You know. The Chocolate Factory where anything and everything can happen. (He gets up and cleans his bowl and looks at the time.) I had to get up at 5am just to get myself ready. Shower, brush my teeth, everything. With 2 more hours left to spare, I can still be able to make it there with no problem at all.

(The phone start to ring on the kitchen table. He picks it up and answers.)

CKSmith: Hello

Surf Dude (over the phone): Wassup, Bro. Did ya miss me?

CKSmith: Always. I saw your commercial and it's a lot better than the original.

Surf Dude (over the phone): Yeah. I tried so hard not to be as loud as Billy Mays. Anyways, did you get the message about the limo and the Guest of Honor Package?

CKSmith: As a matter of fact I did. They texted me saying it will be inside the limousine once I enter. That's kinda unusual for Honored Guests, but then again what can I say? How are things over there?

(The scenes cut to Surf Dude in his office/ Dressing Room in Oblivia playing WWE2K17 on his XBOX One: Brock Lesnar vs John Cena. He has a 42 inch HDTV and he is sitting on the lounge chairs. He is talking to CKSmith on the phone using his Bluetooth earpiece on his right ear.)

Surf Dude: You know me. Chillaxing for a bit until one hour before opening. I'm playing a video game right now. I wish you can come see it once you get here.

CKSmith (over the phone): So about Oblivia. What else can you tell me about it?

Surf Dude: Hold the phone for a sec. And speaking of phones let me put you on speaker. (He hits the speaker button and puts down the remote controller after turning off the XBOX One. He then gets up to pick up his cane which has a working microphone on top.) Can you hear me now?

CKSmith (over the phone): loud and clear, Surf Dude.

(Surf Dude goes to his desk and searches through and found a piece of paper. It's a blueprint with a picture of a large Oval shaped pool, and kiddie pool and lounge chairs. It also has snack bars from different countries and it has the words above "Great American Melting Pot".)

Surf Dude: I have this idea for the owner about a totally radical water park to check out. I call it 'The Great American Melting Pot'. So as soon as you get here, I will show you the plans on blueprint. You might like it and I think it will be totally awesome. (He sits on his chair placing his feet on the desk and eats a few grapes.)

CKSmith (over the phone): So did you pitch your idea to him or anyone?

Surf Dude: Totally. We had a staff meeting a few days before the opening. I even talked to the execs and the assistant manager at the time. The owner was there via Skype call on a private jet. The dude said he was schedule to arrive a few minutes late after the opening.

(We then cut to CKSmith at his apartment packing his things such as his tablet, magazines, deodorant, His Amazon Echo, and books in his black backpack.)

CKSmith: So no one has seen the guy? He must be fashionably late.

Surf Dude (over the phone): Probably, dude. Another strange thing about it is that I pitched that same idea about the water park to another guy. The next thing you know he said something that was not cool.

CKSmith: What did he say?

Surf Dude (over the phone): I dunno. He said something like 'Take about ten steps away from my freakin' buttcrack with that talk!' I think he's from Texas who sounds like he ate too much red meat. He said he's a capitalist but he sounds like a big fat hambone.

CKSmith: Alrighty then. So does the Limo Driver know my address?

Surf Dude (over the phone): Ch'yah. The Skyway Apartment Building in Oak Park like you said. And according to the limo tracker, it should be on its way. His name is Tom. He's a cool dude and an awesome driver. Anyways make sure you hear for the sound of the horn. He should be pulling up in the front any moment now.

(There was a loud honk on the horn. CKSmith still with phone at hand rushes to the balcony and looks down. He sees the black limo and the guy coming out of it is wearing a dark blue suit with a limo cap. He's holding a sign that says 'Mr. CKSmith')

CKSmith: Surf Dude, I believe that's him. That's my ride. (He the grabs his backpack and puts on his black cap. He then turns off the TV and lights and exits his apartment. As he closes the door and locks it he walks down the hallway heading to the stairs.) So anyways, what else can you tell me?

Surf Dude (over the phone): As far as information goes, not much. However I was asked to advise you under any circumstances to not exit the limousine unless I either introduce you or until the limo driver opens the door for you. Whichever comes first.

CKSmith (walking down the stairs): So basically, you want it to be a surprise for the guests.

Surf Dude (over the phone): That's right bud. And don't worry about the hours to get there. From what I've been told that this is the express limo which can get you there faster. Normally it takes 2 hours but it can get you there for half as much. (He pauses for a bit) Okay, Thanks. (To CKSmith) I gotta let you go for now dude. I need to prepare for the big opening myself. Later, dude. (Hangs up)

(As CKSmith makes his way to exit the door, he noticed the limo driver waiting for him.)

CKSmith: So you must be the limo driver named Tom?

Tom (with an English accent): That is correct, Mr. Smith. I was ordered to pick up our Guest of Honor, and may I remind you sir. Your package is inside the limousine along with your wristband, giving you complete access and privileges all over the park. Think of it as your VIP Pass.

CKSmith: Nice.

Tom: On behalf of everyone in Oblivia, I do hope you will have fun and enjoy yourself.

CKSmith (Smiling): Thank you for the gesture and your kindness.

(As Tom the limo driver opened the door to the limo, He noticed the package sitting in the seat on his left side. He steps in and Tom closes the door. He opens the box to reveal a platinum wristband with a picture of a Hamster character which is also the mascot for Oblivia. He puts it on and looks at it.)

CKSmith: Not Bad.

(He looks around the inside of the limo. It has purple interior and has a lovely throw rug. The sides of the limo also has candlelight that is actually a lamp. In front of him is a glass table that also has a speaker box intercom for the limo driver and right next to it a phone that connects to the tower where Surf Dude is staying. We hear the instrumental version of 'Chained to the Rhythm' in the background and inside the limo. He ate a bowl of grapes on the table as he pressed the red button to call Tom.)

CKSmith: Tom. Is it true that this thing can get me there?

Tom (via the intercom): Absolutely, Sir. We're leaving right now as we speak.

CKSmith: Cool.

(As CKSmith gets relaxed, we cut to the limo pulling out of the driveway and drove off. As the limo made its way to the freeway, it soon enters the dark tunnel. We then see CKSmith reaching into his wallet taking out a picture of himself and Surf Dude standing side by side.)

CKSmith (Voiceover): So Surf Dude. You got everything you need?

Surf Dude (Voiceover): Totally, I got my board, my bag and everything.

CKSmith (Voiceover): I hope you will make it in Cali and do your family proud.

Surf Dude (Voiceover): Yeah, man. I hope my DJ or MC work will make me, you and my family proud. And the next time I see you, Surf Dude has got your back at 100%.

CKSmith (voiceover): Thank you.

Surf Dude (voiceover): no problem, Bro. (Fades)

(CKSmith puts the picture away in his wallet and puts it back in his pants pocket.)

CKSmith: I hope you do have my back just like I will always have yours in return.

(Suddenly CKSmith hears a familiar voice as we heard when he approached Surf Dude in the beginning.)

Mysterious Voice: Do not worry, my brother. He will.

(CKSmith turns around only to find out the mysterious voice revealed himself sitting beside him in the limo. He is wearing dreads and dressed in a white futuristic clothing.)

Mysterious Person: So you happen to be friends with the Lion.

CKSmith: Lion? No I never heard of a lion other than the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz, but then again- (He paused for a moment realizing he was referring to Surf Dude) Oh right. You meant Surf Dude. My buddy. What about him?

Mysterious Person: He certainly made the right choice in choosing you.

CKSmith: Wait, me? Hold up for a second. I don't think we were introduced first of all.

Mysterious Person (Extending his hand for a handshake gesture): You can just call me Marley.

CKSmith (shaking his hand): I get it. As in the famous Marley family. So what's the deal?

Marley: I believe you are about to embark on an adventure, my friend. The reason you are selected is because you will indeed become a hero to many people.

CKSmith (confused): Umm. A hero? Seriously I haven't been a hero to anyone in a while. And what does have to do with me and this place we're going to called Oblivia? (Looks to Camera) And why am I the only one who thinks that it's weird talking to someone only I can see? (Turns to Marley)

Marley: You will be called a hero because you will be able to wake up the people in the park. What you are about to see and witness is nothing like you have ever experienced. Not even in your blogs.

CKSmith: So you did read my post blogs on the internet.

Marley: However, there is another person you will meet there. (With a wave of his hand He reveals an image of a young lady with pink hair wearing a bright white futuristic dress. CKSmith looks closely and was amazed.) She will be the voice that will open people's ears and eyes. Otherwise just like them, you too will end up like them.

CKSmith: End up like what exactly? Can you give me any more details? (Marley soon fades away as he sings this verse.)

Marley (singing): It is my desire; Break down the walls to connect, inspire

Ay, up in your high place, liars; Time is ticking for the empire

The truth they feed is feeble, As so many times before

They greed over the people, They stumbling and fumbling

And we're about to riot, They woke up, they woke up the lions

CKSmith (waking up yawning after falling asleep and shaking his head): Well, now I beginning to understand so far. Confusing, but understandable. From what I can remember, that has to be the wake-up call he was referring to. (He looks to the window to the left) Speaking of waking up, I can see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. That's what I called Express Service.

Time: 8:00am (2 more hours until the grand opening of Oblivia)

(The limousine exits the tunnel and suddenly they are in a normal road on a green hill filled with sunshine that the grasses are green and the people are driving in the cars like they are living in the 50s. He then see a group of houses surrounded by white picket fences and people coming out of it. We cut back to CKSmith in the limo.)

CKSmith (viewing out the window): This Utopia I'm seeing looks peaceful. Too peaceful. Like they don't have a care in the world.

(He receives a phone call from the intercom. He pushes he red button.)

Tom (on the intercom): Mr. Smith, we're approximately a few miles ahead towards Oblivia.

CKSmith: Thank you, Tom. (He then hear a phone ring on his cellphone and answers it.) Hello?

Surf Dude (over the phone): DUUUUUDE. You made it through the tunnel. I couldn't get your signal on your phone so I had to wait a few minutes. So anyways, what's up?

CKSmith: Nothing so far. Just passed by a group of houses in picket fences. Nothing too special.

Surf Dude (over the phone): That's what I saw when I flew over the area on my Hoverboard.

CKSmith: How's that going for you?

Surf Dude (over the phone): It still works fine. Just needs a good tune up as well as an upgrade. But anyways, you should be expecting two orange bus moving pass you. Whatever you do, please keep the windows up. I don't wanna ruin the surprise for them.

(He looks to the window on the left. Two Orange buses has arrived passing him all have the Symbolic Hamster Logo on the sides and front. The guests looked out of the window observing the limo.)

CKSmith: Yep I see them. That's a lot of people. They must be going to the same direction.

Surf Dude (over the phone): For sheezy. Pardon my Pronunciation, amigo. It's just something I was picking up from my buds I was talking to on the phone. You ever heard of these dudes Migos?

CKSmith: Who hasn't?

Surf Dude (over the phone): They are so awesome. I tried to get them to make an appearance in Oblivia, but there was a schedule conflict. (Impersonating Rodney Dangerfield) So many people, I'll tell ya. I get no respect. (In his normal voice) But anyways, you're not that far from Oblivia. It's only a few miles ahead.

CKSmith: let me take a look.

(As CKSmith looks out the window to the right, He then notices Oblivia Amusement Park as was described earlier before. All of the rides are moving and the birds were flying around in the blue sky.)

CKSmith: Surf Dude. I see it. And you are right. I am close.

Surf Dude (over the phone): That's awesome sauce, dude. Well it looks like my work here is done. There should be an exit over on 911 going right. That is where Oblivia will be. Even an army of One Direction fan girls can be able to find their way to it. (Laughs)

CKSmith (Laughs): Okay. I get it. Well Surf Dude. I will see you when you get there.

Surf Dude (over the phone): Later, Dude. (He hangs up)

Time 9:00am (One more hour until the Grand Opening of Oblivia)

Location: Oblivia Parking Lot (Finally!)

(As the Limo pulls over into the parking lot, it made a stop in the parking area marked 'Guest of Honor'. The pole has duo speakers above them to announce the guests. There were buses that arrived as passengers exited out. They are now gathering to the side gates while the men and women in helmets and suits secure the railings. He then turns off the music in the limo and begins to relax a bit. There was a buzz on the intercom and he pressed the red button.)

CKSmith: Hello.

Tom: We have arrived. You do realize that you are not allowed to exit the limousine until further notice.

CKSmith: Understood. (He released the button and looks to The Camera) Not even for a bathroom break. I get it. Well, the good news is I don't have to worry about bathroom breaks on this trip. That is until I get to the park. If what Marley said to me earlier is true, somewhere in this park, this young lady he told me about could be that voice that can help others. All I can gather is she has pink hair, she wears a white futuristic dress and has a voice of an angel. This is like one of those James Bond type of films. Either that or something I read from, you guessed it, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

(We hear a cute friendly chime and we hear Surf Dude's voice over the loud speaker.)

Surf Dude (Over the Speaker): Attention Dudes and Dudettes. This is SURF DUDE ON THE MICROPHONE. Just a little constant reminder that the time is now 9:00am and Oblivia will be opening in exactly one more hour. I repeat, Oblivia will be opening in exactly one more hour. In the meantime while you people are waiting, here is an episode of Leave it to Beaver which will also be playing in the 3D Theater. Later dudes.

(The people that were standing there as the opening episode of Leave it to Beaver is being played. The crowd were laughing in amazement and are entertained from one of the episodes when June said to Ward that he was being too rough on the Beaver.)


End file.
